1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video monitoring device and, more particularly, to a video monitoring device connectable to a computer or surveillance system for monitoring a particular place.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional computer connectable web cameras and video monitoring devices have a limited monitoring angle when installed. When a web camera or video monitoring device is fixed in position, the monitoring angle of the web camera or video monitoring device is not freely changeable. To change the monitoring angle, the web camera or video monitoring device must be adjusted manually.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a video monitoring device that can be controlled to change its monitoring angle automatically.